


MCSM Moments: Vanish

by Lukas_the_Loyal (Finn_The_Leafman)



Series: MCSM Moments [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Lluna's there I'm sure but it's been proven that she can take care of herself, S2 E2, Stella was left in the ice and Jack was chosen to go get the clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_The_Leafman/pseuds/Lukas_the_Loyal
Summary: A small drabble filling in some of Lukas' thoughts during the end of Season 2 Episode 2. Can be considered Jesskas if you like, but doesn't necessarily have to be.





	MCSM Moments: Vanish

**Author's Note:**

> (Music to listen to while reading this. Last Moments in Wonderland by Antimo and Welles.)

“Just… Just hurry okay… I don’t like worrying about you”

Those were the last words Lukas spoke to Jesse. He watched the other nod back and walked past him, Radar trailing behind. Lukas had a bad feeling, but he still started the long climb down the tower of the ice palace.

“Be careful Radar” He said as the other started descending. Lukas was focused on what he was doing, but every so often he glanced up at Radar. He was making it down… slowly.

A whole three minutes passed before they heard what sounded like a couple of screams.

“Jesse!” He recognized it instantly, and he recognized the other voice as Petra’s. It prompted him to scramble back up. Jesse was in trouble!

Radar, who had shouted Jesse’s name as well, had started scaling back up with a surprising amount of speed. Lukas followed after, as fast as he could go. 

“JESSE!” Petra’s scream made Lukas’ heart lurch. He was afraid of what he would find when he got up. Would Jesse be…. no… he hoped not.

By this point, Radar had made it up and ran inside. A minor setback had Lukas scrabbling for a handhold, still a little bit behind, but he could hear the dialogue.

“Where… where are they? What did you do with them!?” Radar shouted, but he sounded afraid.

“Oh, If it isn’t the weakling.” came a voice with a thick accent that Lukas had never heard before, but from the way he referred to Radar, he could guess it was probably the Admin “You’ll come in handy for something, I’m sure”

“What… what are you-!” Radar’s sentence was cut off and then there was silence.

Finally. Finally. Lukas had made it over the edge and he wasted no time in dashing to the clock room, but when he got there, he was shocked by what awaited him.

Nothing.

His friends had just vanished into thin air. Lukas couldn’t believe it. He turned left and right, looking frantically for anybody. There was nobody. Jesse, Petra, and Radar were all gone.

Overcome with grief, Lukas sank to his knees and buried his head in his hands. He couldn’t save them, he couldn’t save them…..

He cried out in frustration and sadness, a noise that the empty ice palace just echoed back at him. He only responded with soft sobs. He kept trying to tell himself that they weren’t dead. They weren’t dead. They weren’t dead.

Lukas stayed like that for a while, It never even crossed his mind that the white creeper/endermen that were around might hurt him. He trembled both from the cold and from the sobs. Soon they died down and when he believed he had cried enough, he stood.

Beacontown still needed a hero… and seeing as two of them were missing… that only left him. He wasn’t as good as Jesse, but he’ll have to do…


End file.
